


Prime Time

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post-S5. Castiel is reunited with the Heavenly Host and as such, is watched by the other angels all the time. Dean doesn't think this should crimp their style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnkink_meme.

It occurred to Dean that he should feel at least a little bit embarrassed about the whole thing. A normal person would be, but then again, most normal people live their whole lives without ever having a chance to sex-up an angel.

“They listening in right now?” Dean asked, lifting his cheek off the sheets. He arched his back against the pressure of Castiel’s hand just below his shoulder blades. “Like, _right_ now?”

“There’s no off switch, Dean,” Castiel answered. His fingers, which had been twisting inside Dean, went still. “They have no say in what I choose to do, and I do wish to resume this aspect of our connection, but if you’re uncomfortable—”

“No, no,” Dean said quickly, pushing insistently against Castiel’s hand. “You’re back on Angel Network again, I get it, you told me.”

There was a rustle on the sheets as Castiel moved closer, the hand on Dean’s back rising to touch his shoulder. “Yes, but do you understand what that means?”

“Give me some credit.” Dean turned his head, catching the concerned look on Castiel’s face. “I understand exactly what it means. It means that you’re back, and I’m due for some long-overdue reunion sex.” It was the closest he’d ever come to saying that he missed Cas, and from the slight curve to Cas’ mouth, he’d got it in one.

“Dean,” Cas said. His fingers were sliding in and out of Dean again, the stretch of it steady and delicious, but not enough. “Our ‘network’, as you call it, is inherent to our being. Our experiences, broken down to sensory input and finite thoughts are shared across the—”

“So, basically, everyone in Heaven’s listening in,” Dean said, grunting when Castiel’s fingertips grazed his prostate. “I got it the first time.”

Castiel sighed. “I don’t think you do.”

Dean chuckled under his breath. For all of Castiel’s cautionary protests, he wasn’t exactly stopping, and Dean knew what that meant.

“Hey, guys,” Dean said, voice deliberately low and husky. “Cas here is going to fuck my brains out. I guarantee you, it’s going to be epic. I haven’t had any in a while, only fingered myself when I got bored, and I’m pretty sure Cas here wants it as much as I do, don’t you, Cas?”

Cas’ free hand curled around Dean’s hip, fingers digging in a hungry affirmative.

“He’s really good at it, too,” Dean said. “Picked it up like a champ. Fuck, his cock is… Well, I know it’s technically not his real body, but when he gets going he’s like a fucking machine, _thank you_ , angel stamina. You’re gonna do it like that, aren’t you, Cas?”

“Dean,” Cas hissed, fingers pulling out of him sharply. “Is the commentary necessary?”

“Get that cock of yours inside me and we’ll – holy _shit_!” Dean groaned at the blunt pressure of Castiel breaching him, waking up nerve endings that had been neglected for months. Dean pressed his forehead against the bed, helpless to do anything but gasp and force his body to accept what Cas was sliding into him.

At long last Cas thighs were pressed against the backs of Dean’s. Cas was curled over him, panting softly and holding on to Dean’s hips for what felt like dear life.

“Oh, god,” Dean moaned.

“Dean,” Cas said warningly, though his voice was tight, barely audible.

Castiel felt impossibly thick inside Dean, huge and heavy and more amazing than any fingers. Dean had no idea how he’d got by all this time without it, but now Cas was back and Dean was going to have it. Dean shifted a little, parting his thighs further until his knees could barely hold himself up, and Castiel’s cock was the only anchor he had to anything real.

“Cas, you better fuck me right now,” Dean said. He sighed when Castiel complied, sliding a back out and then carefully pushing back in, repeating the motion a few more times until Dean could feel his body melt and accept the intrusion. “Oh, yeah, there we go. It’s gonna get interesting now, so if you guys want to cover your ears or whatever the angelic version is, be my guest.”

Cas, the equally freaky bastard, actually chuckled. “Brace yourself, Dean.”

“Fuck!” Dean choked, for though he'd been expecting it, he still surprised by the sudden sharp snap of Castiel’s hips. That beautiful, meaty cock was stabbing into him with quick, brutal movements, just the way Dean liked, proving that Cas hadn’t forgotten at all. “Oh, fuck, Cas, you’re so good, so good, fuck yeah, pound me, pound me, pound the Righteous Man in the ass, yeah!”

“I am doing it, Dean,” Cas said, though there was a smile in his breathless voice. “I’m pounding you to the – _oh_ – best of my ability.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Dean bucked up when Castiel got the angle right, cursing furiously and not caring that he was being blasphemous because Cas was just _that good_.

Cas really was an angelic fucking machine, perfect and powerful, thrusting again and again into Dean until he could no longer keep up. All he could do was stay there and take it. This was the only form of obedience he’d show any of Heaven, and of course it’d be like this, his ass in the air and an angel fucking the living daylights of him. He didn’t care who knew it, or who listened in. So Dean cursed and swore and praised Cas all through it, following that up with a hoarse shout when his orgasm snapped up his spine like lightning.

Cas kept fucking him through it as though he didn’t want Dean to ever come down, and for a moment it seemed like it wouldn’t and that Dean would be cursed to soar on euphoria for forever. But no, it eventually ebbed away and Dean collapsed bonelessly on the mattres, as though all the muscles in his body had broken from the sheer force of it.

The neighbors definitely heard that one, though Dean was too fucked out to wonder if that was better or worse than all of Heaven listening in.

“Wrr?” Dean murmured, surprised when Cas pulled out of him. “When’d you come?”

Castiel pushed at his shoulder gently until Dean rolled over on to his back. Despite being an angel, Cas’ face was high in color and his hair was damp with sweat -- all things Dean very much appreciated, but none as nice as the hoarse crack in Cas’ voice when he said, “You must have missed it with your own epic orgasm.”

“S’was epic,” Dean slurred agreeably, tongue too thick in his own mouth. “They saying anything?”

Castiel cocked his head to the side, listening. “It’s strangely silent. Wait, no. Raziel is—” Cas’ eyes widened, and then his lips tightened into a firm line. It took Dean a moment to realize that he was trying not to laugh.

“Let me guess,” Dean said, nudging Cas’ shoulder with his own. “We’re a hit?”

Cas shifted closer to nuzzle Dean’s neck. “It appears so.”

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt was: "Castiel is being watched by the other angels. When he and Dean have sex, they both are aware that the other angels are watching. Both of them are turned on by the idea, and Dean does his best to give the angels a show."


End file.
